Eris
by KittyShadesTs
Summary: Eris Flint is different. She saw her dog get murdered at the age of 7. By her brother. She is a Gryffindor. The rest of her family are Slytherins. And she's about to change. Big time. Set during CoS. Photos on profile.


**A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfiction! Flamers are welcome. I would like to thank my beta Queenoftheworld98, who currentley has fanfictions for: Sonny with a Chance, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and The Clique. Ilove constructive critisism! And flamers make me laugh...Review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: do not own, this universe belongs to J.K.R. plus characters, but Eris is mine she will be quite a odd charater.**

* * *

**Prolouge**

Eris was seven years old when her dog was murdered.

Coincidently, that was the day her brother, Marcus Flint received his Hogwarts letter. She could still remember the look of pain on her dogs face when her brother murdered her best friend.

_Eris was looking for her dog around her house when she saw a flash of light through the kitchen window and heard the yelp of her German Sheppard. Eris dashed over to the window to see what was going on. She squinted into the darkness only to see the lifeless body of what she knew to be her best friend, the only one who truly cared for her well being, even though Riley couldn't talk or give Eris advice, she could still tell he loved and cared for her, and she felt the same way. She couldn't see who murdered Riley, but she knew, she just knew, it was her father or her brother. She let out silent sobs as tears streamed out of her dark blue eyes. She _had_ to know who did this to Riley. She had to make them feel the pain she felt right then. She _had _to. She started to hear what the murders were saying and realized her accusations were correct._

"_Good job son, this should pretty much guarantee that you get into Slytherin." Her father's voice sliced like a knife through the dark silence._

"_But, Dad, what about Eris? That was her dog!" Her brother sounded almost worried for her._

"_Stop worrying about Eris! Do not show worry! Worry is weakness! And do you want to be weak?"Her father said curtly_

"_No but-" He began, but was interrupted by his Father's harsh voice._

"_You tell her the goddamn dog ran away when she wakes up tomorrow, Ok? Now, help me burry the body, and go to bed!" Eris hurried back up the stairs to her room, not wanting to be caught and hurt by her abusive father. She cried herself to sleep that night, vowing revenge on both her father and brother. One day…_

_End of Flashback_

That was the time when she started hating her family. She hated all of them: her father, her brother, and basically anyone who called themselves a Flint proudly. She would never forgive them. The only family member she would ever forgive was her mom, the only Flint who cared. Ever since her mom died, she had been different.

She didn't even have one memory of her mom. All Eris knew was that she was a spitting image of her mother at her age. Straight platinum blonde hair and piercing sapphire blue eyes, which seemed to be able to see into the soul. They both were petite and they both were told by a medi-witch they would probably only grow to the height of 5"2. From what she was told, Eris was very like her mother personality-wise, too. Eris gave off the impression that she was aggressive, rude, and on the dumber side. But there was also an amazing side to her. She could be kind, understanding, and sweet at times. And those were the times just being around her could put you in a good mood, and her smile could light up a room. That side of her seemed to disappear on the night of her dog's murder. It had been as if a hard chunk of ice had closed around her heart and made her cold. But there was still a small shroud left of that beautiful side of her. She used to say that she wanted to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin when she went to Hogwarts. Everyone expected her to be Slytherin. It was expected. The Flints were known for being in said house, and her attitude seemed to match up well. But the Sorting Hat seemed to see past all that when sorting her. It saw the small, shining light left inside of her, and gave her what she truly was. A Gryffindor.

* * *

**A/N: If you dont understand what this has to do with the summery, It shows why she cares about dogs so much and why she hates her family, In time (hopefully) she'll change in to the girl she used to be...REVIEW...**


End file.
